


Look After You

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Bellatrix blames herself when Hermione is injured. Narcissa stays with her.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: unconscious

“You should get some sleep, Bella,” Narcissa says, resting a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder.

Bellatrix blinks blearily up at her. “I can’t. Not now.”

Narcissa casts a melancholy glance at Hermione, still unconscious in the hospital bed. “The Healers expect she’ll wake up in a day or two. You have to take care of yourself.”

“They  _ expect _ but they cannot  _ say _ . I can’t leave her.” Bellatrix swallows hard. “If I had been there... If I hadn’t left early...”

“You couldn’t have known, Bella. You certainly couldn’t have predicted she would be attacked  _ inside _ the Ministry.”

Bellatrix laughs humorlessly. “The Ministry has proven time and again to be as secure as a hole in the wall. I never should have left. All because I hate Ministry functions...”

Sensing she is getting nowhere, Narcissa conjures a chair next to Bellatrix’s own.

“What are you doing, Cissy?” Bella sounds exhausted and resigned.

Narcissa eases back into her seat, feeling drained. “If you’re not leaving, neither am I.  _ Someone _ needs to look after you.”

Slowly Bellatrix takes Narcissa’s hand in hers and squeezes gently. “Thank you.” Her voice is choked with emotion, things Bellatrix cannot express but which Narcissa understands.

They lapse into silence. Bellatrix doesn’t let go of her hand.


End file.
